Fears Revisited
by iloveromance
Summary: Anticipating a quiet evening at home relaxing in front of the television, Daphne gets a most unexpected surprise. And by night's end her future might be headed in a completely different direction. An AU version of a scene in "Hot Pursuit"
1. Chapter 1

Daphne stood in the hallway and smiled at her fiancé.

"Thanks again for dinner, Donny. It was lovely."

He grinned boyishly and kissed her. "Aw, Daph you're just saying that."

Daphne smiled in an attempt to hide her annoyance. The man could never take a compliment; unless, of course it had something to do with his job.

"You're much too modest. Of course I'm not just saying that. I loved it, really."

To show that she was sincere, she wrapped her arms around him and stared into his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was so much taller than he.

Finally he smiled... a _real _smile.

"Well, I'm glad. And believe me, there's more where that came from."

After a few more kisses, she lost interest and had to pull herself away. "It's late. I should probably get inside."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Um... actually yes. I have a very busy day tomorrow."

When he frowned, she was surprised to find that she felt no guilt at all. And before he could protest, she quietly opened the door to the condo and slipped inside.

"Goodnight, Donny."

As the door closed behind her she leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

Thank God that was over.

She loved Donny but she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The man was becoming such a nuisance.

The thought startled her and she wondered where it had come from.

She did love Donny and she couldn't wait to marry him. But lately she found herself annoyed by the little things that he did-or rather, things he _didn't_ do.

Perhaps in time she'd learn to deal with the insecurities. After all, didn't every married couple experience ups and downs in the beginning?

But she couldn't doubt her love for him. He was the only man who loved her, so why ruin it? She knew that in time she'd grow to love him even more than she thought possible.

For now though, she wanted nothing more than to relax in a hot bubble bath and then sit in front of the television in her robe and pajamas.

No distractions, no wedding plans, and most of all... No Donny.

* * *

Fully contented and ready for a night of rest and relaxation, Daphne dried herself off with luxurious cotton towel (nothing but the best for Frasier Crane) and then slipped on her favorite nightshirt; a soft grayish blue satin that fell just below her knees.

And finally the best part of all, her plush robe adorned with coffee cups. She'd had the ratty thing forever and despite Frasier's best interests in insisting on buying her a nicer one, she simply couldn't part with it.

It was like being wrapped in a warm hug; something that she'd missed experiencing lately.

Once more she pushed all thoughts of Donny aside. She truly loved him and she hated the negativity she was feeling about him.

A night alone would surely do the trick. After all, planning her wedding was the most stressful thing she'd ever done. If she'd known that it would have been this much work, she might not have agreed to marry him.

The thought hit her like a punch in the stomach. How could she even think such a thing?

She loved Donny and wanted nothing more than to marry him. Surely this was her stress talking and not some sort of sign.

But either way, she chose to ignore it.

Cinching the belt on her robe, she shoved her feet into her worn but comfortable slippers and padded into the living room.

She looked around the dimly lit room, grateful to be alone. All she wanted was to get lost in a tearful romantic movie, and worry about other people's problems instead of her own.

Popping the DVD into the player, she settled back against the sofa and sighed contentedly.

The opening credits had barely started when she noticed a figure standing in the darkness. Panic rose within her but she willed it away.

Suddenly feeling brave, she paused the movie and rose to her feet. As slowly as possible she crossed to the dining room table, fully prepared to call Martin if necessary.

He was such a good man, always making sure that she knew what to do when faced with a scary situation.

"Hello?" She called into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and as the light from the moon illuminated his blonde hair, she sighed with relief.

"Dr Crane..."  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

He turned around and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I just... didn't expect to find you here."

"It's my fault, Daphne. I know Frasier hates when I come in unannounced like this but you see, Dad and I-."

"I thought you and your father went on a stakeout."

To her surprise, his smile disappeared and he averted his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we did, but-."

"You know, I just don't see the point in those silly things!" Daphne said. "They're completely ridiculous if you ask me! I mean who wants to sit in their van or bloody car for hours on end, completely hidden from view while you spy on other people? It just doesn't make sense! Wouldn't it be easier if-."

She stopped when she saw him cross the room, holding a glass of sherry and slump onto the sofa.

"Dr. Crane?"

Curious as to his strange actions, she moved to the sofa and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. You were saying?"

"Oh... Well, I was just-."

But she couldn't bring herself to continue. Not when she saw the way he was avoiding her gaze.

And then she heard him sniffling.

Immediately she turned to him, placing her hand on his back.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded as though unable to speak.

"Whatever I said to upset you, I'm so sorry. You're me friend and I care about you. I'd never intentionally hurt you. And yet..."

In an extremely gentle manner, she touched his face and turned his head toward her.

"It looks like I have."

He ran his hand across his cheek, as though he were brushing away a tear and sighed deeply, shaking his head.

In an extremely gentle manner, she touched his face slowly turning him to face her.

"It's not you Daphne. You're such an angel, you could never hurt anyone."

At the sweet words, she gasped in surprise. "Dr. Crane..."

It was so unlike him, calling her by such an unsuitable name; _unsuitable _because she was hardly an angel... of any kind.

But to say so would only increase his pain so she remained silent, choosing instead to smile and lightly touch his cheek with the back of her hand.

"What a sweet thing to say to me. Thank you. Donny never-."

The heat rose in her cheeks and she cast her eyes downward.

What was she thinking, bringing up Donny at a time like this? Dr. Crane was hurting and needed a friend. Instead she was wallowing in her own selfishness.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to-."

When she raised her eyes to meet Niles', she was shocked to see the faint sheen of tears.

Her hand moved from his back to his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"What's wrong?"

But again he shook his head. "I don't want to bother you. I've disturbed you enough for one evening. I think it's best if I just go home."

He attempted to rise from the sofa but she gently nudged him back down.

"Please don't leave, Dr. Crane. You could never bother me. I always enjoy your company. I was planning on spending this evenin' by meself but now I'm feeling a bit lonely."

"Lonely? But I thought you were spending the evening with Donny."

This time it was Daphne's turn to look away. "Well, I was... but..."

His hand covered hers so gently that she found herself blinking away tears.

"Daphne..."

"It's so confusing."

"What is?"

She looked up in surprise, unaware that she had spoken out loud.

"What is what?"

"You said _It's so confusing_. Is something bothering you?"

His concern made her smile. He was always so thoughtful.

"I'm fine." She lied. "Look at me, going on like a patient of yours when you're the one who's so upset."

"It's all right, Daphne."

She just couldn't let him keep whatever was bothering him bottled up like this. She was no psychiatrist, just a poor healthcare worker from Manchester, but she knew that it couldn't be healthy.

And suddenly she was worried about him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Dr Crane, please tell me what's bothering you. If it has to do with a patient, I completely understand the patient-doctor confidentiality. You know I'd never dream of asking for any personal details, but I can't help but think that you want to talk to someone about it. Now, I'm not your brother and I'm probably not very good at giving advice but I'd be happy to listen if you want to talk about it."

His smile warmed her heart. "Thank you, Daphne."

She took his hands and squeezed gently. "Now, what's wrong? I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

He sighed deeply and his blue eyes met hers. "It's Dad."

She nodded in agreement. "I thought it might be."

"Y-you did?"

"I hope you don't mind me sayin so but he's been completely impossible lately! Just tryin' to get him to do his exercises has been a nightmare!"

"Yes, well I'm afraid he's bound to be even more difficult in the coming days."

"What makes you say that?"

"I knew his going on that stakeout was a bad idea. I just never dreamed it would be as bad as it was."

Daphne's hand flew to her chest. "Oh God... Did something happen? Is he hurt? Oh Dr, Crane, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you. He's not hurt... physically anyway. The doorman told me where Dad was and when I confronted him, I just... completely ruined things between us."

"I doubt that, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful son."

He smiled sadly. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that things will never be the same between us."


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed and took his hand, squeezing gently. "What happened?"

"Well... First of all, I stupidly parked my Mercedes near the van, only to have some... imbecile crash into it! I mean, I can only imagine how much it will cost to repair it!"

"What about your father?" She asked soothingly.

"Yes. I came out there to bring him a thermos of clam chowder and he demanded to know what I was really doing there. So I told him."

"What were you doing there?"

"I just... I couldn't let him go out there alone. Belltown is a rather sketchy neighborhood and I was worried about him."

Daphne smiled. "See? I told you... You're a wonderful son."

"Dad doesn't think so."

"You mean he was upset with you for worrying about him?"

Niles rose from the sofa and began to pace the room. "He flew into a rage; told me that he was a grown man and could take care of himself! Then he ordered me out of the car and I had to drive my broken car all the way home! Only it didn't quite make it home before it completely broke down."

"Oh Dr. Crane, I'm sorry. If I had known-."

"Nonsense. You couldn't have. You were out with Donny having a good time. I just called the auto club and had them tow my car to the most respected body shop in all of Seattle and the man was kind enough to give me a lift. I was too ashamed to go home, so I came here."

"But this isn't about your car, is it?"

"No..."

"I'm sure your father will understand. Lots of men worry about their fathers. There's nothing wrong with it. I worried about my dad every time he'd leave the house and go to a pub in Manchester."

"Dad was a police officer. I've been worrying about him ever since I was five years old. And I didn't stop until he retired. Today just... brought it all back."

At his pained expression, Daphne drew Niles into her arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know how much that must have hurt, all those painful memories."

He melted against her and she tried not to notice the way he felt against her... the softness of his cheek as it rested against her neck... the sweet, musky scent of his cologne.

He was nothing like Donny.

At the unexpected thought, she pulled back slightly. But Niles held onto her as though he didn't want to let her go... and she didn't want him to. It had been a long time since someone held her like this... with no words or reservations.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you all right now?" She asked, gently running her hand up and down his back.

"I'm so sorry you and your father had an argument. But I know that he loves you... very much. I've heard him say it many times! Even when he doesn't think anyone's listening."

Slowly he drew back and looked at her with a smile. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do! How could anyone not love y-."

Her heart beat rapidly at what she was about to say.

"That's very kind of you, Daphne."

She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Well, it's late so I should probably get going."

"Actually, why don't you stay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll just get you a blanket and a pillow and fix the sofa up for you."

"All right, but it looks as though you were in the middle of something."

"Well I was, but I can just go back to me room and read a bit."

"If you don't mind, I'd be honored to keep you company. You did say that you were lonely."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Daphne? Is there something bothering you?"

"Dr. Crane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She sighed deeply, smiling when he sat down and watched her with interest.

"Well... Do you think it's possible to fall out of love with someone?"

"Yes, I suppose it happens from time to time. I mean Maris certainly-."

She gasped at what she had said. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean-."

"It's all right. But I'm not sure why you're asking me such a question."

"Well... Lately I've had this feeling... Like I might not love Donny the way I should."

"Y-you have?"

"Yes, and I feel terrible about it. I do love him. I just... I don't think I can marry him."

"I'm sure that you're just experiencing feelings of nervousness. After all, marriage is a big step."

"Yes, it certainly is. But I can't help but wonder if I'm making a big mistake."

She saw him swallow hard. "Oh..."

"I mean, I do love Donny... very much. But-."

"You realize you've said that twice, right? It's almost as though you're trying to convince yourself of that fact."

"M-maybe I am. I mean...what if there's someone else out there? Someone who loves me just as much if not more than Donny?"

"Daphne..."

She turned to find him gasping for air, and before she could reach out to him, he began staggering around the room, making it almost impossible for her to catch up to him.

"Dr Crane, what's wrong?"

His hand went to his chest. "I-I..."

She finally managed to coax him onto the sofa, rubbing his back in slow circular motions.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have upset you with me problems. You're upset as it is and I just made things worse. I suppose I'm just overreacting. I do love Donny and besides there's no other man out there that could possibly-."

"A-actually Daphne..."

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard and took her hand. "There's something I should probably say."

"What is it?"

"Well, I realize that this is an inopportune time for me to say this, given that you're engaged to Donny, but I can't let you think that there's no one else who loves you."


	6. Chapter 6

She laughed, feeling better despite the fact that she had no idea what he was trying to tell her.

"That's sweet Dr. Crane. But you don't have to go to all of this trouble to ease me troubles. I mean who could possibly-."

She stared at him in amazement as the realization of what he was trying to say sunk in.

"Y-you?"

The word was barely a whisper.

He blushed and cast his eyes downward.

"I wanted to tell you... so many times. And then Donny..."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I couldn't. I knew that you'd never think of me as more than a friend, so I just..."

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned over to kiss him, amazed at how soft his lips were.

"How could you possibly think that?" she whispered, smiling at his stunned expression.

"Oh... Well I just... you're engaged and-."

With trembling fingers, she reached for her engagement ring and slowly slid it off of her left hand, laying the ring on the coffee table.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

"I can't possibly marry Donny now. Me visions were right, even if they weren't actual visions. I think there's someone else that I love."

"Wh-who's that?"

She laughed at his confused expression. "Oh Dr. Crane, you're the sweetest man!"

"Thank you, Daphne but I don't know what you-."

Unable to hold in her emotions any longer, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Instead of drawing back the way she anticipated that he would, Niles pulled her even closer, kissing her in a way that she had dreamed about a hundred times over. This was the happiness she'd been looking for and now that she had it, she never wanted to let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened suddenly startling them apart and they looked up to find Martin standing in the foyer.

"Niles? What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Dad..."

"Hello, Mr. Crane."

"Daphne, I figured you'd be in bed. How was your dinner with Donny?"

Daphne and Niles exchanged a look, causing Martin to become even more confused.

"What's going on?"

"I think you two have a few things to talk about." Daphne said. "I'll just be in me room."

She squeezed Niles hand and smiled, holding on until only their fingertips touched and then let her hand fall to her side.

"I love you." She mouthed as she walked into the hallway and blew him a kiss.

"What in the hell was that about?" Martin asked.

"It's a long story." Niles said; a dreamy smile on his face. "But I think we need to talk."

Martin sighed. "You're right, Son. Look. I realize that I overreacted when you told me that you were worried about me. And I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think that I couldn't take care of myself."

"I would never think that, Dad."

"Well, I started thinking about it, and I realized that it must have been scary as hell for you kids, knowing that I was going out there where people had been killed and not having a clue what I was really doing."

"Well, just because I'm an adult now doesn't mean I don't still worry about you." Niles said. "And I'm going to keep worrying about you for a long time to come. So get used to it."

Hearing the quivering in his son's voice, Martin smiled. "Come here, Niles."

They hugged for a long time, Niles resting his cheek against Martin's plaid shirt.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too Niles. Now, if I'm not mistaken, Daphne's waiting for you to watch some sappy movie with her, so I'm going to bed. I'm beat."

Niles drew back and looked at Martin in astonishment. "B-but how..."

"I was a detective, remember? And a damn good one!"

"Good night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Son."

When Martin was gone, Daphne walked back into the living room brushing the tears from her cheeks. Always the gentleman, Niles reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh my angel. I'm so sorry. You're upset over Donny aren't you? I know it'll be hard to tell him that you can't marry him but I'll be right-."

She walked toward Niles and kissed him, smiling when he brushed away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not crying about Donny. I just..."

"What?"

"I've never been quite so happy in me life."

He kissed her again. "That makes two of us. Now why don't we go and watch that movie?"

They joined hands and curled up on the sofa, watching the movie flicker to life on the DVD. But the first scene had barely started when they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, knowing that what they had was better than any romantic movie could ever be.

**THE END  
**


End file.
